Apple Pie
by Random Dice
Summary: Bedtime Series 9: "Regina…" Emma whined. The Evil Queen in her was known for her evasive techniques in avoiding the lunches and dinners that she was required to go to with the Charming's. Well, just Snow Emma corrected herself. James and Regina got along fine after the first year. "We talked about this."


**Title: **Apple Pie**  
Fandom: **Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings: **Swan Queen**  
Rating: **K+**  
Spoilers: **No.**  
Summary: **"Regina…" Emma whined. The Evil Queen in her was known for her evasive techniques in avoiding the lunches and dinners that she was required to go to with the Charming's. _Well, just Snow_ Emma corrected herself. James and Regina got along fine after the first year.**  
Author's Note: **This one is not my best, but I have a few of these up my sleeve. ;) Prompt from tumblr and a dedication for this story: _You kill me with these fics of Regina pregnant! I dont know what it is, maybe because you seem to bring out a much more homely, motherly, loving woman that we rarely see on the show. The moments that I cling to most. Thank you for that, coming from a fellow Evil Regal. You help show that side of our beloved Queen that most fail to see (:_** Thank you ****skullgaudess****, this one's for you!  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

"Okay, you two can play with your toys later. You're Mom has to make the apple pie and both of you have to get ready." Emma said, standing with a clap and way more enthusiasm then she felt. She didn't have to look at her wife to see that dark eyes were crossed and a look of dread was clear upon her features.

While Regina liked the holidays as everyone does, she hated with a passion what came after.

It also didn't help that Emma was being an ass around that time.

"_Emma, do we really have to?" Regina asked, walking a few paces slower than she normally would have. Henry laughed at her unwillingness, Emma just glared at her. _

"_You could've just stayed home." The blonde said and a brightness lit up the brunette's face and before the older woman had a chance to say or do anything, Emma tightened her hold on the woman's hand, almost painfully. "You don't get to. You have to come with us, because if I'm going to sit in a room with my parents while they complain about you, you better be there to defend yourself." The unspoken 'because I won't' rung loudly in all three people's ears._

_Regina's face dropped and her free hand touched her barely curved belly. Henry's hand slid over hers and she lifted her head to look at him. He grinned his boyish grin and took her hand. He was much more forgiving, it seemed, than Emma was. After seeing depression and loneliness linger for far too long in her eyes, Henry knew his Mom needed someone to believe her before she went off the deep end._

"_It's going to be cool to be a big brother." He commented. He saw the way Emma froze and tightened her grip further and Regina's wince that followed. The blonde's knuckles were turning white and Henry wanted to swat at her because, even if she didn't believe the baby his Mom was carrying was hers (which he still didn't understand), he knew that one day she would and would come to regret any actions or words said._

_He didn't have to. Emma dropped the Mayor's hand like it was hot coal and marched the remaining steps to her parent's apartment before walking straight in, not waiting even for Henry. _

_Regina brought her right hand to her chest, staring at her fingers as they flexed testingly. "She'll believe soon, Mom." The boy reassured his Mother and began to pull her toward his Grandparent's home._

"_But when? I care for her, Henry, you know I do, but she can be as thick as a brick when she's set herself on being 'right'." Regina told him._

_He smiled simply at her. "I think she already knows. She just doesn't want to believe it."_

"_Why, though?" A familiar ache ticked at the back of her head, reminding her of why. While she may have cared for the blonde Sheriff, the woman did not seem to return the sentiment. Yes, she lived in the mansion with the two Mills, but it was more for Henry than Regina. _

_Henry shrugged as her led her into the apartment. "I dunno. I'm twelve." As soon as the three people inside saw her, the room went dead quiet. James was the first to move and welcome Henry and Regina to the Easter dinner while Snow glared at her husband and his treatment of her enemy._

Both children erupted into protest.

"But Ma! Mom said we could help her this year." Henry nodded to his very pregnant Mom while he put his Weather Orb away carefully. Adeline, not as meticulous about her things, a trait she very much picked up from Emma, threw her fireman doll into her basket only halfway making it.

"Mommie make dough yester'ay."

"Regina…" Emma whined. The Evil Queen in her was known for her evasive techniques in avoiding the lunches and dinners that she was required to go to with the Charming's. _Well, just Snow_ Emma corrected herself. James and Regina got along fine after the first year. "We talked about this."

"No. You told me I couldn't say a word while you spoke. I never said a word." The woman in question told her pointedly. "That is beside the point, anyway. Adeline already said as much, I made the dough yesterday evening." She placed the baby's basket on the table in front of her and held a hand out for Emma to take it and help her. "I only have to make the filling."

/

"Hey, are you three almost done-oh my god!" The blonde woman walked into her kitchen and gaped. Apple peels were everywhere; sticking to the ceiling, the cabinets, the oven door handle, her wife and their children's hair. A fine sheen of brown cinnamon coated the white surface of the kitchen and stuck like dirt to their faces. "What the hell happened in here?"

Henry and Regina had the decency to look guilty, but the dark haired girl, who was still flinging apple bits, giggled. "Mommie dropped the flour. Poof!" She made a show of spreading her fingers wide in front of her face, demonstrating what had happened on three minutes before her Mama walked in.

"Addy, why don't you and I go get ready for Grandpa and Grandma's house?" The teen quickly picked up his messy sister and bolted out of the room. He didn't want to be there when his Ma yelled at his Mom. It usually got messy…more messy then it already was.

"You said you wouldn't do this." The blonde was tired of the constant war going on between her Mom and wife.

"And I didn't. It was purely accidental." Regina swept her gaze around the room and in a blink, it was if nothing happened. The walls were pristine and the counter shown the reflection from the blue sky outside. A pie with lattice topping, baked and ready to go was on the stovetop.

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I thought you didn't like to use magic for food."

"I try not to. It never seems to have to same kick of flavor when I do it with magic." The dark woman agreed, subconsciously kneading a knot in her lower back. Emma dropped all pretence of anger and placed her hand on Regina's lower back. "Emma…"

"-when we get back." Emma leaned forward and her mouth found Regina's in a quick, but telling kiss that foretold a present at the end of the evening if the pregnant woman could be nice. "I promise."

_End_


End file.
